


Enough

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belt kink, Father/Son Incest, Fucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc makes good on his threat of spanking Chuck with the belt.  Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [this little kinkmeme fill](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3314107#t3314107) that isn't posted here, in fact. Written for a prompt that asked for a continuation, or 'Chuck's a little shit again and Herc does exactly what he threatened/promised to do.' I thought I'd try something different as well and write it from Chuck's POV.

 

Chuck waits for his dad to leave before raiding his drawers, looking for the belt, the _one_ , the same one Herc had threatened him with before. When he finds it, he lays it flat across the top of the dresser, runs his fingers along its edges. He thinks about the last time, that fucking plug he'd had to put up with all day along with a constant craving for Herc's cock in its place that had him sweating and aching for _hours_. He doesn't usually hate inanimate objects, but he kind of hates that plug, and is glad his dad hasn't brought it up again. Even if the fuck when he'd finally been allowed to remove it was _totally_ worth every second of discomfort.

The belt will be better, he decides. On the backs of his thighs, across his arse, the sound of it on his skin and ultimately the effect it'll have on his dad.

Who should be hearing about his latest indiscretion before too long, hopefully.

+

"I warned you, boy."

"Yes, sir." Chuck swallows, watching Herc stalk across the room towards him, and thinks he knows how it feels to be prey. And then Herc sees the belt. His eyes narrow, and he looks between the dresser and Chuck, a smile that Chuck doesn't think he's supposed to see playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Give me a number."

_What?_ "Seven." It's the first number that comes to mind, and maybe it's just because of Lucky, but still. His dad smiles, and it's a fucking dangerous smile that anyone else would be running miles from, but Chuck just stays put because a smile like that usually means good things for him.

"Good. Hands and knees, son."

Chuck straightens up, looking his dad in the eye, and walks toward the bed, crawling up onto it as seductively as he can manage. He's ninety percent sure it looks ridiculous if he's honest with himself, but his dad seems to like it, so whatever. He hears the scrape of the buckle across the dresser's surface as it's dragged off, hears bootsteps across the floor, and shivers when rough hands pull at his pants, exposing him. His dick's already stirring, but he knows better than to try and touch it.

"Seven, you said?"

_Oh. Oh, fuck._ "Yes, sir."

Herc doesn't start in with the belt straight away - of course he doesn't, he likes these things to take time. An entire day, if necessary. Instead he strokes Chuck's thighs, reaching between them to drag his knuckles over the base of Chuck's dick. Shuddering, Chuck closes his eyes and fixates on the feel of his dad's wrist, soft with fine hair, against the inside of his thigh. 

"You'll never learn, will you?"

Chuck wants to say something smart to that, like _why would I want to, when the lessons are so much fun?_ But all he can say is "no, sir." Which essentially amounts to the same thing.

"You count them out, boy. We stop at seven, but you count them out."

"I will, sir."

"Good." Herc shifts, and there's silence for a few moments, and Chuck starts to wonder if for some reason he's changed his mind, but then it comes. Across his left buttock, not too hard but not exactly holding back either. His arms tense up and he has to concentrate to straighten his back again, lift his head from where it dropped to. A warm, rough hand rubs into the sting of it, making him groan, and he remembers after a second to say it.

"One."

"You don't pull that shit and expect to get away with it, Chuck. Tell me I'm enough."

He ignores the underlying vulnerability of that request, and twists around to look at his dad, licks his dry lips and smiles. "You are, dad. I'm sorry."

"You said that last time." 

The second blow lands on his other buttock, and he rolls his shoulders, pushing his arse just that little bit further into the air. "Two."

"You mean it any more this time?"

A third, across his thighs, and he hisses softly, wanting to bury his face in the pillow but at the same time it's too good, the muted bite of the belt and the way his dick aches. "Three. Yes."

"Yeah, I'm not convinced. Tell me again."

Four and five come in quick succession, and Chuck's got fistfuls of the sheets in his hands, gripping them tight as he counts them off. _You're still holding back._ "I'm sorry," he whispers, and after the sixth snap of the belt against his thighs, he says it again, louder.

"Six. I'm sorry, dad."

Seven is enough; he's panting, his mouth dry, and his toes are curling while Herc strokes his stinging skin with too much pressure, nails digging in here and there in ways that make him moan, loud. "S-seven... Please."

"Please what, boy?"

"Please let me-" Chuck chokes, a strangled cry at Herc's hand, tight on his cock and jerking him too roughly. "Unn..."

"So fucking pretty like this, you are. Christ, son." Chuck whimpers when his cock is released, listens to the sound of a zipper and startles at the sudden, cool press of a wet finger against his rim. _Fuck. Oh, jesus, fuck me._

He must have said the last out loud, because Herc chuckles and tells him that's exactly what's going to happen. 

He gives in to one finger, then two, and tries to fuck himself on them until Herc smacks his sore arse and tells him to have some fucking patience. So he holds still, waiting and flushed, his arms trembling with the effort of keeping himself up. His dad's hands are bruising, tight on Chuck's hips, and his cock's blunt and unforgiving and too fucking slow until it's buried. Chuck has about half a second to relish the feel of it before Herc starts just fucking _pounding_ into him, and dammit he can't _help_ the noises that are coming out of his mouth. His ass and thighs sting where Herc's touching him, their skin sticking, slick with sweat and lube and it's so beyond what Chuck wanted that he's close to coming already. 

His eyes are wet when Herc finally growls at him that he can touch, and he doesn't last long in his own hand, his dad still fucking him too hard, too fast. Comes with a cry, and seconds later Herc's following him, curling over him and almost into him, gripping him too tight.

"Fuck."

Chuck chokes out a laugh, finally letting himself fall, face into the pillow, body flat against the sheets and the warm, wet patch that's annoying but nothing he can't handle. "Mmm."

And Herc doesn't move, stays buried inside him, laying over him like there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

_Yeah,_ Chuck thinks. _You're more than enough for me._


End file.
